The Charity Ball Game Aftermath
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: We all remember the charity baseball game Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty's teams tried to hold, but what we really don't know about is the aftermath.


The Charity Ball Game Aftermath

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

"I tried and tried and tried and…Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty watched in alarm, not saying anything to their friend.

" _Poor sweet baby"_ thought Snoopy, kissing the bespectacled girl on the cheek. She stopped crying just long enough to notice the white beagle. She knew she was making a scene.

"I'm a failure, Snoopy…I couldn't sell a single ticket" Marcie sighed, looking ready to cry again. Patty walked closer to her friend as Snoopy kissed her cheek again.

"Well, there goes the charity baseball game…if no one buys a ticket, we might as well call it off" Charlie explained to his tomboyish friend. "Rats! Nothing ever goes right for me" he sighed.

"Poor Sweet Baby" Patty sighed, kissing Charlie Brown on the cheek as well.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Snoopy sighed. He couldn't keep the bespectacled girl from crying, so he just curled up next to her, hoping it would calm her down.

"Is everything alright over here?" Linus questioned obliviously.

"Not at all! The charity baseball game has just been called off" Peppermint Patty fumed.

"It has?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, by this one" the tomboy added, pointing to Marcie in annoyance.

"So she couldn't sell the tickets?" Sally asked the freckled girl.

"Does it LOOK like we got a single ticket sold?" the fussbudget growled.

"Not at all" the blonde girl sighed in realization. "My big brother failed us all once again" she added.

Marcie hid herself in her shirt. **SHE** failed the team, not Charlie Brown. Why were they always pinning the blame on the lovable, innocent loser 24/7?

"Well it was Charlie Brown's idea to hold the baseball game" Lucy expressed.

"Error!" It was all of our ideas" Charlie Brown responded, not about to let himself be the goat once again.

"And who's our manager exactly?" the black-haired fussbudget questioned.

"Charlie Brown" Schroeder replied.

"He's to blame" Lucy answered. "End of subject"

Charlie Brown sighed. "I didn't sell the tickets…that was Marcie's job" he explained.

"Well she did the worst job imaginable, Charlie Brown…just like our manager with his team" the blonde catcher retreated.

"Hey! You're calling **ME** a lousy manager?" the round-headed-kid asked. It was obvious, but he was still shocked.

"Yeah…you can't even manage our team" Lucy called out.

Patty sighed, comforting Marcie. "You know, Lucille, Chuck didn't volunteer to sell the tickets" she explained.

"Then who did?" Linus questioned.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlie Brown cried out.

The kids sighed, walking off. "Beethoven never played in charity baseball games…it was supposed to be an experience" Schroeder told the kids.

"Well it isn't" Sally sighed. "That's why I don't play baseball"

Linus sighed, dragging his blanket. "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. — Aristotle Onassis" he quoted.

"Who?" the fussbudget asked.

Linus groaned. "It means, Lucy, that every cloud has a silver lining" he explained.

"If you say so, Sweet Babboo" Sally flirted.

" **I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"** the blanket-dragging boy shouted.

Patty sighed long and deep. "Shh…I'm here" she reassured.

"Sir…I f-f-I failed you…you and Charles" Marcie responded.

"According to the others, **I** failed the team" the round-headed-kid explained.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Poor sweet baby" Patty sighed.

 _Poor, sweet baby,_

 _Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby._

 _Show me where it hurts, I'll tell you how to make it well,_

 _I've won lots of loving cups for playing show and tell._

 _My poor, sweet baby,_

 _Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby._

 _When you neeed a shoulder, come and try mine on for size,_

 _I'm real good at holding hands and,_

 _Really great at drying eyes._

 _Just try me,_

 _Cry me all your tears._

 _Why deny me,_

 _The pleasure of dryin' 'em?_

 _Stoppin' you cryin' 'em?_

 _Don't despair for,_

 _Smiles are what I'm there for._

 _You won't have to call on me, I'll always be right near,_

 _Near to hug and cuddle you and,_

 _Whisper in your little ear,_

 _Don't fear._

 _There, there, baby._

 _Poor, sweet baby,_

 _Poor, sweet baby,_

 _Patty's here._

"Better?" the tomboy asked.

"Better, Sir" the bespectacled girl sighed.

"I never heard **THAT** song before, Patty" Charlie Brown realized.

"I made it up" Patty responded, giving a toothy grin to the boy of her dreams.

"It's wonderful, Patty" Charlie Brown complimented.

"Yeah, you sly dog" the freckled tomboy began to blush, watching her best friend insecurely hug Snoopy to death.

" _Help!"_ yipped Snoopy.

"Well, I guess from now on we should only play baseball games for fun; not for charity" the wishy-washy failure expressed.

"Chuck, until we find a decent charity, you're right" Peppermint Patty answered.

"I'm finally right?" Charlie Brown asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Chuck" Patty replied. "You okay, Marcie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just feel bad about calling off the ball game" Marcie sighed, trying not to cry anymore.

"Don't worry about it…you tried your best" Charlie Brown insisted.

The bespectacled girl looked over at her friends in disbelief. The only two people who didn't criticize the calling off of the ballgame were reassuring her.

"If you two say so" Marcie sighed. Patty smiled, removing her glasses.

"You sure are upset…at least Chuck decided to call off the ballgame" the tomboy answered, digging in her pocket for something.

"What're you getting, Patty?" Charlie asked in confusion as patty pulled out a handkerchief.

"You okay, kid?" the tomboy asked, handing her friend said handkerchief.

"Y-yeah, Sir…I'm just a failure" the brunette sighed.

"I'm more of a failure than anyone here" Charlie muttered to himself.


End file.
